Electricicanes and Black Holes (Delcore's)
How they Work Hurricanes can’t form and live over land right? Well not in this case. In this branch of my works, in the Stranger Things series, as a fan, I have decided to add alittle touch into cyclones and ST. Theae cyclones are unique. As though they’re really not true cyclones but probly more closer to Anticyclones. You cant see them. There is no wind. No precipitation. Nothing but alterations in the electromagnetic field. some say a slight heat variation could occur, but as in gets colder. I call it the Electicicane. They are caused by disturbances in another plane (the upside-down) or the monsters (demogorgons). They can rip holes into time and space causing a “gate“ or a portal, which with it comes a “Electricicane“. Electricicanes rarely move, but can. But usually short distance; only a few miles. These ones are the demogorgons that disturb the EF around them, causing this cyclone to form. Real World Electricicanes form in real life (hypothetical) when a disturbance in the Electromagnetic field occurs. This may be simply from electricity surges, or from interdimensional beings. As a electicicane also known as a Electrical Storms, these cyclones deal mainly with power and electricity. You cannot see these storms. There is no clouds, wind or rain. The only way to see it is to look on a special radar. These radars show the storms as red, orange and the stronger ones are purple. Strong storms can steal energy from homes, buildings, malls, etc; which can cause a blackout. Impacts - The formation of a major Electricicane often as the name implies it sucks the electricity out of homes. - Cooling temps. -Reduced Air Quality (possibly) -Differing of Electromagnetic field- the can deter compasses. - if power isnt lost, this “cyclone will flicker lights, turn off heat or cooling, possibly sounding cars. You know one is over you by- Seeing a ”demogorgon” - seeing a “hole“ or portal. - Sudden loss in power- mainly within miles. -Sudden drop in temperatures. Where they may occur They occur both in Stranger Things and in Delkraneiysia. Dimensions Stranger Things- Here they are always directly in line with the portals created they are known in this timeline as “Gates”. Each gate as Mr Clark tells us in season 1 in the funeral seen “The Flea and the Acrobat” episode, that “gates“ release so much power and disrupt the magnetic field. They enter a void called the upside-down in ST. The gates are quite gross with goo and living vines at the in the actual portal. Mr Clark's explanation of how these 'holes or gates' work also applies to the Delkraneiysia world. Delkraneiysia In Delkraneiysia these holes are simply refered to as black holes as they don’t lead anywhere and usually destroy what go through them. As most of them are short lived, some holes can persist several minutes to a few hours. Monsters do inhibit this so-Called “inside the mysterious force” or “inside the black hole” they are also my creation and look nothing like ST monsters. They are much more animal like, but some are humanoid. These holes almost always trigger an Electricicane, but other things do too. Our timeline creatures have the power to manipulate electricity, and they are also capable of screwing with the magnetic field. While this almost never makes a black hole, some instances do. Those holes are more likely to form in walls of buildings where the creatures past through dimensions. A thick black circle will appear in the area that a creature has broken though to our dimension. They usually close within minutes. Black holes will never move as they are a locked, fixed pathway into a black void world where the monsters live. They use black holes to open to get prey, then leave. With technology these days the tracking tech can find potential disturbance sites and warn ahead of time. They can track an Electricicane and figure a hole is likely to open. While holes don’t open often they usually occur at night on walls in unused buildings. This way the monsters can get through without the general public knowing. The creatures are quite smart. Preventing Holes from Opening- Preventing holes also prevents Electricicanes from forming. There are special wizards who specialize in this wizardry. They must cast a protectecion spell on the building or stronger wizards, the whole town. If a town is protected, a monster can’t break through nor can a black hole form, Eliminating elictricicanes. Strong wizards are very hard to find but DK has many regular wizards. Most of the population is generaly safe. Black hole protection lasts about a month. Mini Story Category:Delcore's Category:Cyclones Category:Unusual storms Category:Black holes Category:Fictional basins